A única coisa que me resta
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: é aquele que, mesmo quando foi duro comigo, sempre me amou. SIM, é twincest Saga X Kanon! Mas sem lemon. Rs! Oneshot.


_**A única coisa que me resta**_

O dia começava a raiar lá fora. Inusitadamente, Kanon começou a acordar... justamente ele, que geralmente acordava mais tarde. Percebeu, antes de mais nada, que aquele era apenas um dia comum...

Apenas mais um amanhecer. Apenas mais uma manhã que se iniciava... mas em sua mente, aquilo era precioso como o milagre da vida. Ora, tantos nasciam e morriam num único dia. Logo... estar vivo, por si só, já era um milagre.

E ainda sendo ele uma "cópia", o "segundo", era como se ele, em si, "sobrasse". Era esse o sentimento que ele tinha em sua adolescência, com toda aquela revolta... mas agora, ele se sentia melhor. Sim... sabia apreciar os detalhes da vida e ser grato por eles.

E por falar em "segundo"... olhou para o "primeiro". Estava ali, a seu lado, na cama. Era seu irmão gêmeo, era seu amado... era, a bem dizer, a única coisa que lhe restava.

Que sempre lhe restara. Sempre tivera apenas a Saga na vida. E, quando ficaram separados, era como se não houvesse nada senão despeito e dor. Mas agora... estando com ele, finalmente seguindo o mesmo caminho que ele... todo aquele amor, agora amadurecido com a idade¹, ainda ali... após tantos anos.

Era a única coisa que lhe restara. Mesmo quando estava separado de Saga, brigado com ele, injuriado com ele... mesmo assim, ele só tinha a lembrança dele como referência do mundo exterior.

Sua única família, seu único amor. Sua única grande decepção. Sua salvação e sua perdição - era apenas ele. Tudo isso se resumia no homem que se encontrava deitado a seu lado na cama - o homem que, curiosamente, tinha a mesma aparência que a sua.

Abraçou-o na cama, sentindo seu calor em contato com seu corpo, vendo que ele se mexia e começava a acordar...

- Un... Kanon, não me aperta assim...

Aquela voz... que sempre lhe cumprimentara pela manhã, que sempre lhe representara tudo mais próximo de carinho, acolhimento e afeição que ele poderia lembrar desde que se conhecia por gente... lhe comoveu ainda mais do que seus pensamentos. Abraçou a seu gêmeo, seu eterno parceiro, e o beijou em selinho na boca, apertando-o ainda mais em seguida, fazendo justamente o contrário do que o outro lhe pedira.

- Hun... que é isso, Kanon...? Demonstrações de afeto logo pela manhã...? Ou já quer "aquilo" de novo...?

Kanon se surpreendeu com a última suposição do parceiro, e deu uma risadinha. Podia ser meio "safadinho" demais, mas não, naquele momento em especial não estava pensando em sexo... não.

- Eh, Saguinha, não... quem anda pensando demais nessas coisas, pelo visto, é você!

O mais velho esfregou os olhos, ainda com sono, e sorriu de volta.

- Hun... então o que é?

- O que é! Oras, o que é! Justo você, que é o mais contemplativo de nós dois... não imagina que possa ser simplesmente... a alegria de ter acordado cedo, estar feliz e contente, e... ah, você sabe! Simplesmente o milagre de estar vivo, de ter o sol brilhando nesta manhã... e de ter você aqui comigo.

- Kanon... você nunca foi de reparar muito nessas coisas!

- Mas hoje... não sei! Estou de uma maneira mais "sensível"... não sei o que está acontecendo, mas só por ser algo bom, sei que devo continuar sentindo!

Sem esperar resposta, o caçula abraçou ao gêmeo mais velho, beijou-o de novo... e foi tomar um banho, a fim de vestir as roupas de treino em seguida. Saga continuou olhando ao outro... e pensou que enfim ele estava amadurecendo, dando valor ao que realmente deveria dar!

- É, Kanon... quando éramos jovens, fora a aparência física, você era totalmente diferente de mim... mas com o tempo, você tem se tornado cada vez mais como "meu irmão"!

Sorriu, e também se sentiu impelido a tomar um banho... porém, escolheu esperar Kanon acabar de se banhar. Afinal de contas... mesmo que ele estivesse mais "contemplativo" que de costume, era capaz de "despertar" seu lado mais "afobado" e querer "fazer" coisas no chuveiro mesmo! E eles não podiam se atrasar para os treinos dos aprendizes, pois sim...?

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Kanon ficando véi! KKKKKKK, não resisti!_

_Geeeente, era pra fic ter saído de niver pros gêmeos, mas eu estava numa seca terrível de inspiração, não conseguia escrever nada... minha pior seca em anos! _

_Porém, aos poucos vou retomando e escrevendo! Essa saiu pequenininha, mas vamos ver como vão ficar as outras! Aos poucos creio que dá pra retomar o ritmo normal!_

_Que saudade de escrever e fantasiar com meu amor ideal, meu amor perfeito, eterno, que sequer o Destino conseguiu separar! Acho que reler algumas de minhas fics pode me ajudar a retomar a inspiração e o amor que tenho pela história tão linda que pretendi desenvolver pra esses gemas tão queridos... rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
